


Buy Me a New Pair

by Julibean19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Daddy Kink, Dating, Dry Humping, First Dates, First Kiss, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Panty Kink, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Peter, car makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibean19/pseuds/Julibean19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't practice law much these days."</p><p>"And why is that?" Stiles asked, wondering why a handsome and presumably successful lawyer wouldn't want to continue working.</p><p>"I've been drawn away by more pleasurable pursuits," Peter said, lips quirked upward as he spoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Me a New Pair

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift for [lostwithoutmyanchor](http://lostwithoutmyanchor.tumblr.com/), who requested Sugar Daddy!Peter and a reluctant Stiles in college, plus Daddy!kink if I could work it in. I did my best, I hope you enjoy it! Special thanks to my lovely Beta, [captainvonchan!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvonchan/pseuds/captainvonchan)

It was the flailing that first caught Peter's attention.  The young man in front of him on line at the coffee shop was fishing through his pockets for change, flinging pennies left and right.  Two crumpled bills lay on the countertop, but he still didn't have enough.  Peter took in his ripped jeans, tattered sneakers, and the duct tape holding his shoulder bag together and stepped forward.

"Please," he said, holding his card out for the cashier to take, "allow me."

When the young man turned to look at him, Peter became even more intrigued.  He was met with honey-brown eyes and an adorably curved nose, perfectly pink lips slightly parted as the man prepared to argue.   

"No, I insist," Peter told him, smiling broadly as he ordered his own drink.   

"You really didn't have to do that," the man said, shoving his hands into his pockets in embarrassment.

"It's no trouble at all," Peter said, giving the man his drink and then offering his hand.  "I'm Peter.  Would you care to join me for a few minutes?"

"Stiles," the young man said, shaking Peter's hand and eyeing him up and down.  The man was at least ten years older than him, but still insanely attractive.  With a sculpted jaw and sharp cheekbones, Stiles was drawn to his crystal blue eyes.  A strong throat, broad shoulders, and trim waist kept his attention and prompted him to accept the invitation.

"I can only stay for a little bit," Stiles said, sitting down in the chair that Peter had pulled out for him.  "I have class in twenty minutes."

"What are you studying?" Peter asked, taking a tentative sip of his hot coffee.   

"Mythology and folklore, with a minor in Russian literature," Stiles told him, smirking at the impressed look on Peter's face.  "What do you do?"

"Criminal prosecutor," Peter said, surveying Stiles over his coffee cup.  "Though I don't practice law much these days."

"And why is that?" Stiles asked, wondering why a handsome and presumably successful lawyer wouldn't want to continue working.

"I've been drawn away by more pleasurable pursuits," Peter said, lips quirked upward as he spoke.  Stiles couldn't believe that this sex-on-legs lawyer was flirting with him.  He hadn't showered that morning and his best pair of jeans were tattered at the bottom.  He couldn’t possibly be what this man was used to.

"And what kind of pursuits are those?" Stiles asked, burning his tongue on his coffee while he attempted to look suave, eyeing Peter's blue sweater appreciatively.

"The kind that let me buy coffees for attractive young men," Peter said smoothly, brushing Stiles' hand with a meaningful look.  Stiles' eyes shot down to where their skin touched.  He pulled away as if he had just received an electric shock, gaping at Peter as he stood up.   

"I'm sorry," Stiles said, slipping his bag back over his shoulder, "I need to get to class."

“May I see you again?" Peter asked, standing up like he was tempted to follow Stiles out of the coffee shop.  Stiles thought for a moment, studying the expression on the older man's face.  He looked hopeful.  Stiles couldn't say no.  He pulled a scrap of paper out of his bag and scribbled his number on it, pressing it into Peter's hand.  With one more fleeting glance and brush of fingers to palm, he was gone.

 

***

 

Two days later Stiles was unlocking the deadbolt of his shitty apartment when his phone rang.  He didn't recognize the number, but somehow he knew who it was going to be.

"Hello?"

"Hello Stiles," Peter's smooth, rich voice answered.

"It's nice to hear from you, Peter."

"Did you not expect to?"

"No," Stiles admitted, kicking open his door and toeing off his ratty sneakers.  "I think I'm still in shock as to why you would be interested in me."

"I find you fascinating," Peter told him, drawing Stiles in with his deep tone.  "I’d like to get to know you, if you’ll let me."

"Well," Stiles said, laying himself down on the couch with his head pillowed on his free arm.  "What would you like to know?"  He was answered with a low chuckle that warmed his whole body.   

They talked for hours.  Before Stiles knew it, it was two a.m. and he had to hang up if he wanted to get any sleep before his morning class.  He peeled off his clothes and brushed his teeth, unable to keep the smile off his face.  He had a date with Peter on Friday.

 

***

 

Stiles dressed himself in his nicest slacks, that were at least a size too small, and a button down shirt, and walked down the front steps of his building.  He was nervous, but excited.  After he and Peter had had what _Friends_ called "the night," Stiles hadn't been able to think of anything else.  Peter pulled up outside Stiles' building in the nicest car he had ever seen, rolling down the window and smiling, asking him to get in.   

When he opened the door there was a gift box sitting on his seat.  "What's this?" Stiles asked, picking it up before getting in the car, maneuvering his seat belt around the box.   

"Open it," Peter said, smiling softly as he pulled away from the curb and headed for his favorite Thai restaurant.   

Stiles pulled off the ribbon and opened the box to find a new messenger bag.  It was designer and the brown leather felt like butter in Stiles' hands.  "Peter, it's beautiful," Stiles said, reverently running his long fingers over the gift.  "But what's it for?"

"It's for you, obviously," Peter said, smirking, but keeping his eyes on the road, forcing Stiles to determine his expression from only the side of his face.

"Well I see that," Stiles said, still confused.  "But why?"

"I saw the way your old one was falling apart, and I wanted to get it for you," Peter told him, pulling into the parking lot and shutting off the engine.  Before Stiles had fully processed his words, Peter was on his side of the car, opening the door for him.  He put the bag back in the gift box and exited the car, taking Peter's offered arm as they walked inside the restaurant.   

Once they were seated and Stiles could look at Peter directly, he said, "not that I don't appreciate it, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to," Peter said sweetly, reaching across the table to take Stiles' hand.  Unlike that day in the coffee shop, Stiles didn't pull away.  He sat still as a statue, fascinated by the way Peter had warmed up to him so quickly.  Normally men were turned off by his motor mouth or his tendency to fidget and he never made it to a second date.  Stiles never expected this beautiful, sophisticated man to not only want to stick around, but to want to buy him expensive presents.

"I don't understand," Stiles said, a bit distracted by the way Peter had linked their fingers together.  "We only just met."

"I know we didn't talk too much about my history on the phone, because I tend to keep it to myself, but there is one thing you should know," Peter said, staring at the table.  Stiles squeezed his fingers to show that he was listening, and Peter continued.  "My family died in a fire a long time ago, and I inherited everything."

Stiles' grip tightened.  He could feel the tension in Peter's hand, and was surprised by how much the information affected him.  He had only known Peter for a week and already he felt like he was in too deep.

"I don't like to spend the money on myself, it feels wrong," Peter continued, face grim as he spoke.  "But I do like using it to make other people's lives easier.  And I'd like to take care of you, if you'd let me."  Peter's face softened and Stiles felt his mouth drop open.  Was Peter really saying what he thought he was saying?

"That sounds like a proposal," Stiles said, stuttering a little, completely baffled.   

"I meant it as one," Peter said simply, putting his menu down and ordering for the both of them when the waitress came by.  "Just think about it," he told Stiles, smiling as he handed the menus back to the waitress and sipped on his water.  "We can talk about it more later."

"About you being my sugar daddy?" Stiles asked, huffing out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"If you'd like," Peter said, wetting his bottom lip as he looked hungrily at Stiles.

 

***

 

"Why me?" Stiles asked as they pulled back up to his street.  Peter shut off the engine and turned in his seat until he could get a good look at Stiles.

"I remember what you said about your mother, and how much you were alone as a kid when your dad started working a lot, and how you brush your friend Scott off after every breakup," Peter listed with a soft expression on his open face.  "Do you have anyone that takes care of you?"

He really didn’t.  Stiles subsisted on Pop-Tarts, Adderall, and sarcasm.  No one had ever shown him the sort of kindness that Peter had in a few short days.  He had to admit that it was incredibly tempting.

"And you like doing that?" Stiles asked, wondering what was in this for Peter, who could clearly have anyone he wanted with little effort.  He was also a little awestruck that he had taken in that much about him from their one conversation.  It had been a long time since anyone had really listened to him.

"I'd like to do that for _you_ ," Peter told him, lifting a tan hand to rub his thumb along Stiles' jawline.  Stiles inhaled sharply, surprised by how good that small touch felt.  It was just the brush of one finger across his bottom lip, but Stiles already felt like he was drowning, like he would never want to come up for air again.   

"In exchange for?" Peter could tell that Stiles was still hesitant, so he leaned over the center console and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

"Anything you'd like to give," Peter said against his lips.  Stiles didn't really need any more convincing than that.  He surged forward, seat belt catching him around the neck as he tried to get as close to Peter as possible.  Scrambling to release himself, as soon as Stiles heard the click of the seat belt releasing, he was in Peter's lap.   

The blaring of the car horn pulled a loud laugh from Peter, who reached a hand down to recline his seat, giving Stiles as much room as he needed to start sucking on the base of his throat.  Long fingers cupped both sides of his face as Stiles captured his mouth in a hot mess of tongue and heavy breath.   

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Peter decided he needed to get a bit of leverage.  He grabbed two handfuls of Stiles' ass, pulling downward until he could feel the younger man's hardness against his own.  "I can't believe you even fit in these pants," Peter murmured against Stiles' mouth, smirking at the way he gasped when Peter rubbed the fingers of one hand along the seam of his pants, just the barest hint of pressure against his hole.  It wasn't nearly enough.  Stiles felt hot, like he needed to tear his clothes off before he burst into flames.  None of his random college hookups had ever felt like this.

"You going to buy me a new pair?" Stiles asked, breathing heavily into Peter's ear as he caught an earlobe in his teeth, pulling until he heard Peter hiss, the sensation causing the dick against his ass to twitch.

"Try again," Peter said, voice gone raspy as Stiles squirmed in his lap, rolling his hips with every exhale.   

"You going to buy me a new pair, Daddy?" He corrected, licking a stripe up the side of Peter's throat, smiling at the low groan the name inspired.   

"That's right, baby boy," Peter replied, digging his fingers into the flesh of Stiles' ass, praying he didn't get so worked up that he embarrassed himself.  "I'll take you shopping tomorrow.  Get you everything you need."

"What about the rest of today?" Stiles asked cheekily, rocking down in Peter's lap with a questioning whine.

"Why don't you show me that atrocious little apartment you've got up there?" Peter asked, jerking his head in the direction of Stiles' building.

"You're gonna hate it," Stiles said, grinning as he clamored back over the center console to open his own door.  He grabbed the gift box off the floor and leaned back in the passenger door, beckoning to Peter with one crooked finger.

"I could use some inspiration," Peter said, locking the car and following Stiles up the front steps.  "How can I know what you need if I don't see your closet?"

Stiles threw his arms around Peter's neck, nearly smacking him in the head with his gift box as he lunged into a kiss, pressing his entire body against Peter's as he licked into his mouth.

"Something tells me we're going to need to start with your underwear collection," Peter said, slipping one hand into the back of Stiles' pants to get a feel for the material.  "You're going to look so good in satin.”

Stiles groaned into Peter's mouth, more excited by the idea than he expected.  "Sounds perfect, Daddy," he said with a wink, taking Peter's hand and dragging him upstairs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumble](http://aflailureandamasterpiece.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
